thomas_friends_cgi_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Series 23
Series 23 will begin airing sometime in 2019. Production Mattel has greenlit a new series and several specials for Thomas & Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! that will premiere in 2019. Production has begun on the 2nd series that will consist of 20 x 11-minute episodes as well as three x 22-minute specials following the recent revamp of the series. Episodes # Free the Roads # Crowning Around # Chucklesome Trucks # The Other Big Engine # Heart of Gold # Batucada # Gordon Gets the Giggles # Thomas Makes a Mistake # Diesel Do Right # Grudge Match * Laid Back Shane * Wish You Were Here * Diesel Glows Away * Panicky Percy * Out of Site * First Day on Sodor! * Rangers of the Rails * Deep Trouble * Lorenzo's Solo * Too Loud, Thomas * All Tracks Lead to Rome * Mines of Mystery * Steam Team to the Rescue! Songs * Lorenzo's Song * The Sodor Construction Crew * Don't Stop Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Emily * Stanley * Belle * Caitlin * Porter * Glynn * Ashima * Rajiv * Raul * Shane * Yong Bao * Gina * Nia * Hong-Mei * Rebecca * Diesel * Salty * Den * Dart * Sidney * Paxton * Norman * Philip * Fernando * Shankar * Noor Jehan * Flynn * Winston * Skarloey * Peter Sam * Victor * Luke * Millie * Annie and Clarabel * Troublesome Trucks * An An and Yin-Long * Aubrey and Aiden * Terence * Bertie * Harold * Bulgy * Jack * Alfie * Oliver (The Pack) * Max and Monty * Kevin * Captain * Emerson * Cranky * Owen * Carly * Big Mickey * Cassia * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Jenny Packard * Sir Robert Norramby * Charubala * The Bird Watcher * The Teacher * The Grumpy Passenger * Albert's Wife * The Film Crew Leader * The Great Railway Show Judge * Flying Scotsman (photo; does not speak) * Stephen (does not speak) * Duncan (does not speak) * Rocky (does not speak) * Butch (does not speak) * Farmer McColl (does not speak) * Dame Bella's Orchestra (does not speak) * Rosie (cameo) * Hiro (cameo) * Ryan (cameo) * The Brown Tender Engine (cameo) * The Grey Tender Engine (cameo) * The White Tank Engine (cameo) * The Dark Red Tank Engine (cameo) * ‘Arry and Bert (cameo) * Stafford (cameo) * Sir Handel (cameo) * Jerome and Judy (cameo) * The Indian Breakdown Crane (cameo) * Ace (cameo) * Merrick (cameo) * Farmer Finney (cameo) * Queen Elizabeth II (cameo) * The Thin Clergyman (cameo) * Willie (cameo) * The Mayor of Sodor (cameo) * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford (cameo) * Captain Joe (cameo) * The Mainland Diesels (stock footage cameo) * Diesel 10 (claw only; stock footage cameo) * Theo (cogs only) * Tamika (mentioned) * The Chinese Dragon (mentioned) * King Godred (mentioned) * Byron (not named; indirectly mentioned) * Donald and Douglas (role cut) * Oliver (role cut) * Bill and Ben (stock footage/role cut) * Harvey (stock footage cameo/role cut) * Spencer (role cut) * Whiff (role cut) * Hiro (role cut) * Charlie (role cut) * Scruff (role cut) * Connor (role cut) * Timothy (role cut) * Marion (stock footage/role cut) * Samson (stock footage/role cut) * Daisy (stock footage cameo/role cut) * Hugo (stock footage/role cut) * Skiff (stock footage cameo/role cut) * Lexi (role cut) * Merlin (role cut) * Hurricane (role cut) * Mavis (role cut) * Frankie (role cut) * The Chinese Diesel (role cut) * Stafford (role cut) * Rheneas (role cut) * Rusty (stock footage cameo/role cut) * Bert (role cut) * Rex (role cut) * Mike (role cut) * Henrietta (role cut) * Toad (stock footage/role cut) * Slip Coaches (role cut) * Bradford (role cut) * Hannah (role cut) * Dexter (role cut) * Lei (role cut) * Trevor (role cut) * Jeremy (role cut) * Isla (role cut) * Reg (role cut) * Beresford (role cut) * Lady Hatt (role cut) * The Ffarquhar Policeman (role cut) * Fergus Duncan (role cut) * Father Christmas (role cut) * Jem Cole (role cut) * Farmer Trotter (role cut) * Dowager Hatt (role cut) * The Foreman (role cut) * Lord Callan (role cut) * The Mayor of Sodor (role cut) * Sodor Brass Band (role cut) * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford (role cut) * Mr. Percival (role cut) Characters Introduced * Gabriela * Lorenzo * Gustavo * Beppe * Darcy * Brenda * The Road Finisher * Ester * Stefano * Dame Bella * Mia * The Crown Thieves * The Grumpy Indian Stationmaster * The Friendly Indian Stationmaster * The Indian Fashion Designer * The Sodor Rangers Cast UK and AUS * John Hasler as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, Glynn, Salty, Den, Norman, Skarloey, Bertie, Harold, Captain and Sir Topham Hatt * Nigel Pilkington as Percy * Rob Rackstraw as James, Toby, Flynn, Owen, Big Mickey, the Thin Clergyman, and the Troublesome Trucks * Steven Kynman as Duck, Porter, Dart, Paxton, Peter Sam Jack, and a Child * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Belle, Annie, Clarabel, Brenda, Stephen Hatt, Bridget Hatt, the Teacher, Albert's Wife, and the Sodor Rangers * Jules de Jongh as Caitlin * Yvonne Grundy as Nia * Rachael Miller as Rebecca * Kerry Shale as Diesel and the Troublesome Trucks * Matt Wilkinson as Stanley, Winston, Kevin and Cranky * Bob Golding as Sidney * Tim Whitnall as Oliver the Excavator and Max * Rasmus Hardiker as Philip and Monty * Mike Grady as Sir Robert Norramby * David Bedella as Victor * Michael Legge as Luke * Miranda Raison as Millie * Tina Desai as Ashima * Nikhil Parmar as Rajiv and the Inndian Troublesome Trucks * Federico Trujillo as Raul * Dan Li as Yong Bao * Shane Jacobson as Shane * Chipo Chung as Hong-Mei * Sheena Bhattessa as Noor Jehan and Charubala * Sanjeev Bhaskar as Shankar * Siu-see Hung as An An * Windson Liong as Yin-Long * Genevieve McCarthy as Aubrey * Tim Bain as Aiden * Tom Stourton as Terence and Alfie * Colin McFarlane as Bulgy * Lucy Montgomery as Carly * Monica Lopera as Gabriela * Francisco Labbe as Gustavo * Laura Cucurullo as Cassia * Christopher Ragland as the Troublesome Trucks US * Joseph May as Thomas * William Hope as Edward and Toby * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, Diesel, Harold, Max, Kevin, and the Troublesome Trucks * Rob Rackstraw as James, Flynn, Monty, Owen, Big Mickey, the Thin Clergyman, and the Troublesome Trucks * Christopher Ragland as Percy, a Passenger, and the Troublesome Trucks * Steven Kynman as Duck, Dart, Paxton, and Peter Sam * Jules de Jongh as Emily and Caitlin * Yvonne Grundy as Nia * Rachael Miller as Rebecca * Teresa Gallagher as Belle, Annie, Clarabel, Brenda, Stephen Hatt and Bridget Hatt * David Menkin as Porter and Jack * Keith Wickham as Glynn, Salty, Den, Norman, Skarloey, Bertie, Captain and Sir Topham Hatt * Bob Golding as Sidney * Rasmus Hardiker as Philip * Mike Grady as Sir Robert Norramby * David Bedella as Victor * Michael Legge as Luke * Miranda Raison as Millie * Tina Desai as Ashima * Nikhil Parmar as Rajiv and the Indian Troublesome Trucks * Federico Trujillo as Raul and a Brazilian Musician * Dan Li as Yong Bao * Shane Jacobson as Shane * Sheena Bhattessa as Noor Jehan and Charubala * Sanjeev Bhaskar as Shankar * Matt Wilkinson as Winston * Siu-see Hung as An An * Windson Liong as Yin-Long * Genevieve McCarthy as Aubrey * Tim Bain as Aiden * Tom Stourton as Terence and Alfie * Colin McFarlane as Bulgy * Tim Whitnall as Oliver the Excavator * Glenn Wrage as Cranky * Lucy Montgomery as Carly * Monica Lopera as Gabriela * Francisco Labbe as Gustavo and a Brazilian Musician * Laura Cucurullo as Cassia Trivia * This series marks the first of several things: ** The first series to have episodes written by Camille Ucan and Rose Johnson. ** The first series to have the voice cast in the episode credits listed with the character(s) they voiced. ** This is the first time that Thomas, Gordon, James, Percy and Emily are seen in their new CGI models. They all gain additional rivets and handrails, while Gordon gains a second permanent lamp and Thomas gains a step on the front of his tanks. Emily also gains an additional handrail above her smokebox. These changes were done in order to fit in with Nia and Rebecca’s more detailed renders. ** The first series in which Tom Stourton voices Alfie respectively, since Nathan Clarke's departure from the series. ** Axel, Raul, Carlos, Frieda, Gina, Ivan, The Mainland Diesels, Fernando, Ace, Emerson and Cassia's first appearances in an episode. ** Fernando's first speaking role in the franchise. ** Jenny Packard's first appearance in full CGI. ** The Lead Mines' first appearance in full CGI. ** The first season to have two head writers for an episode since the nineteenth series. ** The first (and only) series in the Television Series in which Henrietta does not appear. *This is the only series for a few things: ** The only series to date in which Flying Scotsman, Gator, Marion, Ryan, Rusty, Judy, Jerome, Ace and Willie appear, but do not speak since their introductions. ** The only series to date in which Merlin, Hannah, Dexter and the Fat Clergyman do not appear since their debuts. ** The only series to date in which Spencer, Trevor, Daisy, Jem Cole and Cyril the Fogman do not appear since their returns in Hero of the Rails, the nineteenth series, and the previous series. ** The only series to date since her repaint to red in Journey Beyond Sodor in which Rosie appears, but does not speak. ** The only series to date where Harwick does not appear since it's introduction in the twentieth series. ** The only series to date since they joined the voice cast in the eighteenth series, twentieth series and the Great Race not to have Rufus Jones, Joe Mills, Maggie Ollerenshaw and Tracy-Ann Oberman as part of the cast. It is also the only series to date since he joined the voice cast in the twenty-first series and Journey Beyond Sodor not to have Nicola Stapleton and Hugh Bonneville as part of the cast. *This is the final series of a couple of things: ** The last series to feature the former steam team members as well as Harvey, Spencer, Whiff, Charlie, Mavis, Oliver, Toad, Donald, Douglas, Rex, Bert and Mike without added details, which they gain in Series 24. ** The last series to have Andrew Brenner as head writer, and the second time he has not written any episodes for the series since becoming head writer, the first being Series 21. * Although they did not appear in the main episodes and only appeared in the end segments, Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Harvey, Stephen, Gator, Marion, Samson, Daisy, Diesel 10's claw, Hugo, Skiff, Rusty, Bert, Rex and Mike all appear in stock footage of several episodes: ** Samson makes two stock footage appearance in Free the Roads and Rangers of the Rails. ** Bill and Ben make two stock footage appearances in Crowning Around and Diesel Do Right. ** Stephen makes a stock footage cameo in Crowning Around. ** Rusty makes a stock footage cameo in Chucklesome Trucks. ** Marion makes three stock footage appearances in Gordon Gets the Giggles, Thomas Makes a Mistake and First Day on Sodor!. ** Bert, Rex and Mike make stock footage cameos in Gordon gets the Giggles. ** Gator makes two stock footage appearances in Wish You Were Here and Deep Trouble. ** Harvey, Daisy and Diesel 10's claw make stock footage cameos in First Day on Sodor! ** Toad makes a stock footage appearance in Deep Trouble. ** Hugo and Skiff make stock footage appearances in Too Loud, Thomas! ** Donald and Douglas make a stock footage cameo in Rangers of the Rails. * Ferderico Trujillo, Francisco Labbe, Monica Lopera, Laura Cucurullo, Anna Francolini, Vincenzo Nicoli, Antonio Magro, Flaminia Cinque, Harriet Kershaw and Monsterrat Lombard join the voice cast. * Ian McCue is reinstated as producer, after having served as Creative Executive since Series 21. He is re-appointed as producer to replace Micaela Winter, who left the series in 2018 to take up a position with Blue Zoo Animation. * James and Nia are the only members of the current Steam Team to not get a starring role in this series. * Starting in this series, Rachael Miller is credited by her full name, Rachael Louise Miller.